Cuanto menos sé es mejor
by Metalixa
Summary: Pansy Parkinson esta enamorada de una castaña sangre sucia. Y por si fuera poco, perteneciente a la casa Gryffindor. Quizá su vida estaba mejor si no se hubiera fijado en esos ojos marrones.


**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

**_Advertencia:_** _Posiblemente OOC _

_._

_._

_._

**_Cuanto menos sé... es mejor._**

_(The Less I know The Better)_

* * *

_«Creo que... son pareja, son novios »_

Ese fue el primer rumor que llegó a mis oídos. Todavía no era la primera semana de clases y todos ya lo sabían.

Incluso Yo...

!Merlín! ¿Como es posible que la sucia comadreja de Weasley... este con Hermione Granger?

Solo pensé en salir corriendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor para confirmar aquel rumor de mierda. Y aunque me cueste admitir, sentí un hueco en el pecho. No es posible que sea verdad, no puede ser cierto.

Y lo fue.

Lo confirme cuando salí a los jardines a buscarla, Hermione Granger. Ella la sangre sucia que molesté desde el primer momento que llegue al castillo, y después de todo. A este ultimo año escolar... decidí acercarme a ella.

No fue muy agradable, sentí que el estomago se me revolvía y mi pecho latía con rapidez, por que la encontré, encontré a Hermione tomada de la mano con el imbécil de Weasley. Se veían felices y le acababa de dar un beso en su mejilla.

Nunca había sentido esa sensación tan amarga en mi pecho, jamas.

-Pansy, deberías probar suerte con Daphne Greengrass. - me sugirió una ves.

De todas las veces que solía reunirme con ella en la biblioteca, y al mismo tiempo admirarla en todo su esplendor. Aquellas palabras me provocaron un gesto incomodo. ¿De verdad? ¿A acaso Hermione me imagina con ella? Daphne es solo mejor amiga.

_«No la quiero a ella, te quiero a ti... »_

_«¿Te imaginas... que Granger y Weasley... »_

No dejé que esa pregunta terminara. Me aparté de Millicent antes de que pudiera plantearme esa escena en mi cabeza.

Son novios, se supone que eso... es parte del paquete ¿no?

Merlín... creo que es mejor no saber ciertas cosas.

Cuanto menos sé... es mejor.

Solo me limitó a mirarla todas las clases, entre pupitres la admiró a distancia, notó como sonríe con ese carisma tan... tan resplandeciente. Me gusta su cabello castaño que brilla y esos bucles incomparables. Simplemente no puedo dejar de mirarla, y tener esa sensación de querer estar tan cerca, a su lado, de tenerla.. solo para mí.

Cuando ella se da cuenta de mi mirada, me sonríe con sus mejillas sonrojadas, obviamente yo le correspondo, aunque tal ves no sea el mismo propósito.

_« Solo a ti...»_

¿Me pregunto si... Hermione alguna ves piensa en mi?

¿Ella no se imagina estar a mi lado?

Tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero no sabía como decirlas. Fue una noche que la cité en su lugar favorito, y agradecí por primera vez ser prefecto de Slytherin.

\- Pero Pansy... estoy con Ron-

\- Lo sé...-

Junto con una punzada en mi pecho, ella me veía a los ojos con esa respuesta ante mi confesión. Estábamos escondidas entre los estantes de la sección prohibida y a pesar de estar a oscuras, me gustó tenerla ahí para mi, aunque me rechazara por él.

\- Adiós... Pansy-

\- Adios... Hermione-

Me arrepentí por eso, se despidió sin mirarme como antes, me dejó ahí mismo. Y yo debía continuar con mis días. Quizá ahora buscaba la forma de evitarme, ya no me miraba entre clases, ni mucho menos se acercaba a mí cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar.

Fue una despedida definitiva supongo.

_« Pans... te envían esto.»_

Daphne llegó a las mazmorras con una sonrisa de niña boba junto con un pergamino doblado en forma de serpiente. Me lo entregó mientras yo intentaba dormir, puesto que últimamente mis pensamientos me atormentaban.

Ese pergamino lo leí mas de dos veces, por que era uno suyo. Hermione me había enviado un pergamino diciendo que quería verme en la biblioteca. Y sin pensarlo, salí con todo mi corazón al borde.

-Te odio... Pansy-

\- Yo también...-

\- No puedo...

Antes de que ella pudiera de terminar de confesarse, me miró fijamente entre lagrimas, mientras yo tenía mi corazón en la mano, me deje llevar cuando sentí como sus manos jalaron mi capa hacía ella, y a pesar que estaba mal, Hermione me besó, me besó en mi labios. Algo cálido llenó mi pecho, y sin más fuerza correspondí ese beso.

Ese besó tan único que solo fueron testigos los libros encadenados de la biblioteca.

Disfruté de ese momento, y la verdad no se que significado tendría para ella, no lo sé. Solo la miraba de lejos y ella nuevamente me correspondía.

Me gustaba admirarla, aunque todo se arruinara cuando se hacia presente aquella comadreja Weasley con sus torpes besos.

_« Solo te quiero a ti...»_

Aveces olvidaba que era su novio, y yo... la sombra

\- No es... el momento, entiéndeme -

-¿Entonces... cuando?-

\- Solo... dame tiempo. Mejor... tarde que nunca-

\- Simplemente... no me hagas esperar por siempre-

Lo odiaba, llegue a odiarlo más que antes. Weasley seguía presente en Hermione y eso no había duda. Pero se lo dije, no la esperaría , ya no soportaba sentirme menos al mirarlos felices y juntos mientras yo me escondía con ella en las noches.

Solo tenía las migajas.

¿No puedes verte a mi lado? Si estuvieras conmigo, todo seria distinto. Me esforzaría cada día por demostrarte mis sentimientos. Si solo... me escogieras a mi.. yo te amaría todos los días de mi vida.

Todos... y cada uno de ellos.

No me importaría si mi familia no te aceptara, solo contaría con Daphne , pero eso no me importara en lo más mínimo.

Te guardó en lo más profundo de mi corazón, a pesar que tú sigues igual de carismática con con Weasley.

A este momento, pienso que no renunciarías tan fácil ante él para escogerme a mí, aunque tu relación se ve muy duradera y solida.

Me desespera todos los días, y tengo una gran angustia por esperar ese día el tenerte junto a mí, aunque Daphne me aconseja que renuncie a ti antes que salga lastimada.

\- No quiero seguir esperando...-

Lo dije la ultima ves, después de probar sus labios una ves más debajo de las escaleras piedra, unos pasillos antes de llegar a su torre. Hermione me miró confundida y esa indecisión que tenía en sus ojos me daban una respuesta muy clara.

\- No es fácil... Pansy-

\- Lo es, solo si lo quisieras de verdad-

No me dijo nada, solo frunció sus labios como si quisiera decirme algo más, pero simplemente se fue de ahí.

!Merlín! Mi vida iba a la perfección. Tenia un futuro garantizado, y todo resuelto, pero cambio en ese instante que comencé a acercarme a Hermione. Al ver sus ojos marrones y esa sonrisa, mi pensamiento se invadió de ella y sus besos con sus caricias... me hicieron perder la cabeza totalmente.

\- El es un idiota, Weasley no la valora..., que mierda ¿no?-

\- Que se pudran-

Daphne me alentaba pero tenía razon. Weasley jamás la llegaría amar como yo. Y la verdad me dolía que Hermione no lo viera.

Que imbécil, imaginar como sería mi vida junto a ella, amarla y quizá... desafiar medio mundo a su lado.

Decidí alejarme de ella, a pesar que la amaba, prefería admirarla de lejos. Ya no iba a la biblioteca, ni mucho menos respondía los mensajes que llegaban por parte de Daphne. Aunque me doliera, solo me iba a la distancia.

Yo seguiré haciendo mi vida, y ella la suya

Ella lo sabe..., yo lo sé. Mis sentimientos le pertenecen aunque solo nos veamos de distancia.

Hasta que termine este año escolar, seguiré pensando en ella como un precioso secreto.

Y aveces...

Cuanto menos sé... es mejor.

_\- Dí tu estúpida linea , Pans -_

_\- Asquerosa sangres sucia...-_

Aunque te amé en secreto, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos. Pero por ahora es mejor no saber nada ti.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_Y espero que sea de agrado_

_Si les gustó, comentarios, opiniones, ect , son bien recibidos._

_Saludos._


End file.
